


Family First

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AugustSheithWeek, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship Shiro/Keith, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shiro and the Hamada Brothers are Related, also everything is just conveniently wrapped up bc everyone in this fic deserves happiness, kinda??, the voltron/bh6 crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for #SheithWeek Day 4: Crossover</p><p>The taller one kneeled in front of Tadashi with a soft, “Do you remember me?”</p><p>“Cousin T-Takashi,” Tadashi said before throwing himself at the man to bury his sobs into his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, Tadashi,” the man whispered, cradling him close, “oh my brave little man, I am so, so sorry.”</p><p>And for the first time since his parents' funeral, Tadashi finally allowed himself to feel the full brunt of losing his parents as he cried and cried and cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> listen. LISTEN!!!1!! the prompt was crossover, what the hell did you expect me to do?  
> also, this isn't even close to covering all my hc's i have for this crossover tbh, i've thought about shiro and the ham bros being related too much to be healthy.............................. ANYWAYS!
> 
>  **Warning(s):** UN-BETA'D, minor canonical character death, brief mentions of grief, and a lack of problems bc i didn't have time and just wanted cute domestic fluff # ~~not~~ sorry  
>  **Disclaimer:** V:LD  & BH6 are not mine
> 
> enjoy~

—X—

 

 

When Shiro had gotten the news about the Kerberos trip, he had been more than a bit excited.

Then he remembered Keith—remembered their upcoming 3rd year anniversary—and that excitement quickly dimmed to a quiet light. How was he supposed to tell the man he loved that he had to leave on a God knows how long trip into space to visit the furthest known moon in Earth’s solar system?

He debated with himself for weeks until one day, a single call decided it all for him.

 

.

 

“You don't have to come with me,” Shiro whispered into Keith’s shoulder later that night.

Keith just gave a snort, “You really think I'd choose staying in the Garrison for another summer, over going with you?”

Shiro smiled a watery smile, “It’s not going to be pretty you know, she was my favorite cousin and—” Shiro had to stop himself and breathe past the pain in his chest.

Keith stroked his hair gently, “I'll be there for you Shiro, through thick and thin. That's what boyfriends do, right?” He pressed a shy kiss to Shiro's forehead, navy eyes fond. “Besides,” he added, “I already bought my plane ticket.”

Shiro could only let out a strangled laugh that tapered away into a soft sob. Keith didn't sigh or push him away, just nudged him until he was fully wrapped up in his arms. In the warmth and safety of Keith's embrace, Shiro finally allowed himself to grieve for the family that he had lost.

 

.

 

Tadashi sat next to Hiro’s baby carrier with one hand clutching the tiny palm of his little brother’s and the other clenched tight into his suit jacket. He tried to think of his backup plans because his dad always said that a wise person always had backup plans, but he never came up with a back-up plan for something like this and ended up thinking about his dad instead.

“Ne, Hiro,” he whispered, making sure that the slew of whispering relatives who had come for the wake didn't hear him, “what are we going to do?”

Hiro cooed up at him and patted Tadashi’s hand with his free one, big brown eyes blinking love in his direction.

Tadashi stared at him and saw their mom so clearly that he had to clap a hand over his mouth before his sobs could escape him.

The door opened then and everyone turned as a familiar sight in a somber black suit made his way into the house with a smaller shadow of a man following behind him. Gray eyes scanned the room, and when they landed on Tadashi and Hiro in the corner, broad shoulders slumped with relief. The two quickly made their way over, the taller one nodding to whatever greeting was thrown at him, but never stopping until they reached the spot where Tadashi and Hiro were sitting.

The taller one kneeled in front of Tadashi with a soft, “Do you remember me?”

“Cousin T-Takashi,” Tadashi said before throwing himself at the man to bury his sobs into his shoulder.

“Oh, Tadashi,” the man whispered, cradling him close, “oh my brave little man, I am so, so sorry.”

And for the first time since his parents' funeral, Tadashi finally allowed himself to feel the full brunt of losing his parents as he cried and cried and cried.

 

.

 

“I don't think I can go back to the Garrison,” Shiro whispered to Keith later that night under the covers of the Hamada guest bed.

Keith didn't argue, didn't try talking him out of it or even give him reminders as to what he was potentially throwing away.

“I need to stay here,” he continued, heart heavy with grief, “I can't leave these kids to the foster system. They'll get separated and I—“ he sucked in a deep breath, blinking rapidly to stave off the tears.

“I understand,” Keith murmured, “that's why I'm staying here too.”

Shiro’s sharp inhale was followed by a quick cough that forced him to sit up.

Keith pushed himself into sitting position as well, rubbing circles onto Shiro’s back as he waited for the man to start talking.

“Keith, no!” Shiro snapped as soon as he was able to breathe without interruption, “Think about what you're throwing away!”

Keith smiled wryly, “I have thought about it Shiro, and the only thing that I would regret leaving behind is _you_.”

Shiro frowned, “You're the best fighter pilot in your year, I can't—“

“Then it'd be easy, wouldn't it? To transfer to a closer school here,” he snarked, “after all, I _am_ the best fighter pilot in my year.”

Shiro looked at him, helpless and guilty, “Keith…” He whispered, “Please think about this. The Garrison has the best space program and you're a shoo in for the position of co-pilot next year and—“

“I'll have to walk through those halls remembering that you're halfway across the country trying to take care of two kids by yourself. Okay, like that's going to help me change my mind.” The harsh tone he had adopted was only softened by the look he leveled at Shiro, gentle where his tone was cruel. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together and sighed. “I’ve only ever wanted to fly,” he murmured against his lips, “Space was your dream; I'll be happy with the sky as long as I still have you.”

Shiro met his eyes, staring until he whispered a soft, “You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

Keith just smiled, “You have no idea.”

 

.

 

The next morning found Shiro on a Skype call with the headmaster.

_“You're sure about this, cadet? Both to dropping out of the space program and the Kerberos mission?”_

Shiro looked away from the screen of his laptop, watching the way Keith split his attention between feeding the infant Hiro and making sure that a somber Tadashi was actually eating some of his breakfast.

They looked like a family— _his_ family.

Shiro met the headmaster’s eyes through the screen and didn't regret a single thing when he nodded his affirmation.

The man returned his nod before sighing, _“I shall send over your paperwork. I take it that you have someone already taking care of your’s and Kogane’s things?”_

At this Shiro blinked, “Has he already spoken with you, sir?”

The man shook his head, _“No, but I'm guessing by the way you worded that question I should expect a call from him by the end of the day.”_

Shiro sent the man a tight smile, unsure of what to say when he was still mourning Keith's own future as well.

The headmaster sighed again, _“I can't believe I'm going to be losing my two best pilots to my sister. I'm never going to hear the end of this one.”_

Shiro blinked, eyebrows furrowing, “Sister, sir?”

The man raised his own eyebrow, “ _You both know there's a Garrison branch in San Fransokyo, correct? My younger sister is the headmistress there; I was planning on sending her copies of your transcripts and—I'm guessing no one has told you.”_

Shiro, who was practically vibrating in his seat, could only beam at the screen. “Thank you sir, if you could send over Keith’s transcript that would be great!”

_“ **Just** Kogane’s?”_

Shiro smiled and nodded, “I'll be, ah, unfortunately too busy to join the Garrison again. Raising kids is a full time job, or so I've heard.”

The man stared at him through the screen before carefully putting his pen down, _“It'd be a shame that we lose you entirely, cadet… what are your thoughts on teaching?”_

Shiro's smile froze on his face because, “What?”

 

.

 

(5 Years Later)

 

All it took for Keith to wake was the quiet ‘snick’ of the door opening.

His bleary eyes roved over Shiro's face (still sleeping soundly next to him, good) as his hand wrapped around the knife underneath his pillow—

“DAD! PAPA!! WAKE UP!!”

Keith immediately relaxed just as Shiro groaned. “God, the lungs on that kid,” he muttered sleepily.

Keith snickered, sitting up just in time to catch Hiro as he threw himself onto their bed. “Hey brat, didn't we talk about not waking up your dads at the crack of dawn?”

Hiro blinked up at him with too innocent eyes, “But Papa, you said that dad actually likes waking up early!”

Keith pulled a face, “Nu-uh.”

Hiro nodded, “Yeah-huh! You said so! You said that he liked to be a robot and ex-exser—”

“Exercise?” Keith offered, smiling when Hiro beamed up at him, chubby arms waving all over the place.

“Yeah! Exercise!”

Shiro sat up with his own sigh, dark hair atrocious and wild on top of his head and gray eyes hazy with sleep. “Not on Saturdays, baby,” he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Keith's awaiting lips before leaning down to place a slobbery one on Hiro’s forehead.

“Ew, gross! Daaaaaaad!” The boy whined.

Keith handed him over and sat back as Shiro filled the room with sounds of blown raspberries, Hiro’s happy shrieks, and exaggerated growls from the dreaded tickle monster. He turned away from the sight when the door opened wider to allow their eldest into the room.

“You guys are so loud,” Tadashi complained as he sleepily stumbled toward them.

Keith reached out and helped the nine-year-old crawl onto the bed, not even surprised when the boy all but face planted into one of their pillows and didn't bother moving again.

“Nii-chan is lazy,” Hiro commented as he batted Shiro away to sit on his brother’s back instead.

“Am not,” was Tadashi’s muffled whine, “you just have too much energy, Hiro.”

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked aloud before turning to look up at Keith, “Papa, is that a bad thing?”

“Only in the mornings, baby,” he commented with a smirk.

Hiro squinted up at him—a gesture he learned from Shiro—before he turned to the now larger sleeping lump on the other side of the bed. “Dad! Is it a bad thing!”

Shiro only let out a muffled sound in response and waved one beefy arm before letting it drop heavily back onto the bed.

Keith, knowing that Shiro must've been exhausted after his latest mission, sent him an amused smile before he snatched Hiro up with ease, “Come on brat, you can help me make these lazy lumps some pancakes,” he said with a short pinch to the boy’s tiny nose.

“With chocolate chips?” Hiro asked, serious for all of thirty seconds.

Keith hummed, “I dunno…” He turned back to the lumps the rest of his family made on the bed, “Guys? Chocolate chips?”

Shiro let out another muffled rumble, but Tadashi actually turned his head to peek up at Keith. “Can I have some strawberries on mine?”

Keith turned to Hiro, “How ‘bout it, Hiro? Strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes?”

Hiro threw his arms out, almost smacking Keith in the face if he hadn't moved his head away in time. “Delicious!” He proclaimed excitedly.

Keith nodded, too used to the kid that he didn't even flinch at his shout. “Strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes it is,” he said with a smile aimed at his oldest.

Tadashi smiled sleepily back before his eyes closed, a heavy yawn he didn't bother covering up, leaving his mouth.

Later, when the pancakes were done and when Shiro had piggybacked a still sleepy Tadashi down to the breakfast nook, Keith would look at his family over his second cup of coffee and smile.

 

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> listen to me. practically married sheith raising tadashi and hiro hamada. PRACTICALLY MARRIED SHEITH RAISING TADASHI AND HIRO HAMADA!!
> 
> *clears throat* anyways
> 
> kudos are love && comments are like finding that 20 dollar bill in your pocket during laundry day whispers amazing :'D  
> come say hi on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)** | **[tumblr](http://hoshiwrites.tumblr.com/)** &&as always, thank you for reading~


End file.
